


Doctor Grue

by arjache



Category: Doctor Who, Zork (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjache/pseuds/arjache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>> read description</em><br/>I don't know what you mean by 'description'.</p>
<p><em>> read summary</em><br/>"It's a big universe out there. You never know what you'll find waiting for you in the dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Grue

The Doctor frowned as he clambered over the TARDIS exterior. It was bad enough that it had just dumped them into a featureless black void, but now the little blue light on top had gone out.

“It’s not even a real light bulb,” he grumbled.

“Doctor, look!”, his companion interrupted.

He stopped talking long enough to look up. Up in the air above them hung a line of text in glowing green phosphor. It read, in great monospaced letters:

IT IS DARK HERE. YOU ARE LIKELY TO BE EATEN BY A GRUE.

“Oh.” The Doctor’s eyes went wide. “Oh no.”


End file.
